gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Prescott
Chairman Richard Prescott is the Chairman of the Coalition of Ordered Governments during the Locust-Human War. The son of David Prescott, a former Chairman during the Pendulum Wars, Prescott served as a Gear but never saw combat due to his last name and political connections. He previously served as Deputy Chairman under Chairman Dalyell. As the sole remaining COG leader on Sera, Prescott is the highest-ranking human left alive. Sometime in the eighteen months after the Sinking of Jacinto, Prescott leaves the COG unexpectedly, which effectively ends the COG and forces humanity to break down into Stranded tribes. Background Early Life Prescott grew up in a political dynasty. As a child, he watched both his grandfather and father, themselves politicians, guide Sera and lead the COG through the Pendulum Wars. As a teenager, he joined the COG Army during the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War: Aspho Fields However, Prescott only served for 18 months, having joined solely to help his political career. During his time as a Gear, he never came under enemy fire or saw combat. Following his service, Prescott entered politics, following in the footsteps of his father, whose death was devastating to him. Locust-Human War ]] Approximately one year after Emergence Day and the beginning of the Locust-Human War, Dalyell, the COG Chairman at the time, died of a heart attack. Prescott was Deputy Chairman at the time and was subsequently chosen by the Council of Sovereigns to succeed Dalyell. Though Prescott had always planned to run in an election for the office, he silently felt that his father would not have approved of him being appointed to the position rather than earning it. Prescott led the COG in the desperate war against the Locust Horde. Prescott enacted several orders that granted the COG sweeping authority to help defeat the Locust. These decisions have made him unpopular with those who feel the Coalition has overstepped its bounds and, in the name of security, become an authoritarian regime. Regardless of these accusations, Prescott remains, to this day, dedicated to ensuring humanity's survival - by any means necessary. His dedicated to the COG and the human race itself, is respected (even by his immediate subordinate - Colonel Victor Hoffman). In the end, however, the war was found to be hopeless - Prescott was unable to rally any other COG member states into a full counterattack against the Locust Horde, the COG could not make any headway in the war, and Sera's human population only had months left before being totally overrun. Prescott resorted to the most desperate option available - the COG would enact the Fortification Act, turning Jacinto Plateau - a proven safe-haven from the Locust's tunneling, into a fortress, and give every citizen of the COG three days to evacuate to Ephyra, after which Prescott would used the Hammer of Dawn to destroy all urban areas under Locust control; killing 90% of the human race in the process. While Adam Fenix protested, in the end even he acknowledged it was the only method that could work, and so, 90% of the entire planet's surface was destroyed. Richard's actions lead to the survival of the human race under the COG, although it would lead to a schism in the human race between the COG and Stranded. Following the Hammer of Dawn strike, Prescott led the COG through the next fourteen years, including being behind the scenes of the Lightmass Bombing in Timgad Valley. However, once that proved ineffective, he rallied the troops for Operation Hollow Storm. After a rallying speech, he declassified the location of the New Hope Research Facility and ordered Delta Squad to investigate it for the location of the Locust Capitol and the Locust Queen, intel that he had been withholding from the army for sometime. While the COG put Nexus under siege, Delta Squad sent them intel from the Locust capitol on how to sink the Hollow in the event that they were unsuccessful in killing the queen. When that failed because the queen discovered their intel on sinking the Hollow had been sent and escaped with the help of Skorge stalling for time, Prescott reluctantly agreed to what he thought was an insane plan because he was out of options. And with the sinking of Jacinto, he escaped on a King Raven along with Hoffman, Anya Stroud, and Cole. Personality and traits Due to his dedication to the Coalition, he is known to be available at any time - day or night. Richard would do anything for the COG, even sacrificing the few for the many. He regrets unleashing the Hammer of Dawn in order to defeat the Locust Horde but understands it was the only way the human race would survive. Some of his methods cross both moral and ethic lines including his Breeding Farms and the forced rape of women to boost human numbers. Some question how Prescott received his military medals even though he had a short tour of duty in the serviceGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant. During the Hammer of Dawn attacks on Sera, Prescott warned his secretary Jillian to warn her family to escape to Ephyra, must to the dismay of Col.Hoffman who lost his wife in the attack. Hoffman and Prescott would continue to bicker over classified info including New Hope and Vectes Naval Base, which the Chairman neglect to released any info until a need to knowGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant. After the evacuation to Pelruan city. Prescott did not tolerate "no go" areas for the Jacinto population and refuse any form of segregation between the mainland citizens and Pelruan townfolksGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant. Quotes Behind the Scenes *He is the leader of the COG in multiplayer matches, replacing Hoffman as the announcer of the match's outcome. *He is voiced by Charles Cioffi. * Cliffy B Announced his return in Gears 3 References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Characters Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:COG Category:Males Category:Retired Gears Category:Tyran Category:Politicans